Happy Birthday, Indeed
by lagirl266
Summary: "Oh, Severus, she cares a great deal for you."  It was silent for a few moments.  "And I for her," it was said so quietly, but felt like he screamed it.  What could have brought about a confession like that?


**A/N: This is my first Severus Snape story. I only hope I was able to do him justice! **

**A little preamble to the oneshot: It's sixth year and Snape is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, however, he still brews potions seeing as he's amazing. Dumbledore requested Hermione's help in brewing potions for Professor Snape and, therefore, has had 'detentions' as a façade to cover up the real reason. **

**January 9, 1960 - Happy Birthday to the one and only Severus Snape! Our favourite Potions Professor is 51 today!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it belongs to the amazingly talented J.K Rowling.**

**Happy Birthday, Indeed**

Albus Dumbledore walked into the Defense classroom only to find Professor Severus Snape muttering and stalking about the classroom furiously.

"Oh, my dear boy, whatever is the matter with you?" The old man inquired.

"What is the matter with me? Why don't you ask the insufferable-know-it-all?" Severus snarled.

"I believe you mean, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore was fighting back a laugh.

"Ah, yes, the irksome Granger! So _intelligent_, so proud, so bloody self-righteous!"

"Did something happen during her detention today, Severus?"

"Did something…Have you seen the girl Albus? She thinks she's so much better than everyone! Bloody witch had the audacity to use _my_ words against me!" Severus was muttering now.

"Ah, and what did she say, my boy?"

"Would you stop grinning! It is anything but amusing, Albus!"

The old meddlesome man was standing there grinning because, apparently, the whole scenario was humorous for him. _Humorous. Ha! I'll make Granger's life a living hell._

"Oh, on the contrary, Severus. However, do tell, what has Miss Granger done to work you up into this state?"

"What has she done? She continuously helps that oaf, Longbottom, when he should learn himself! She parrots the textbook! She brews potions so much faster than the rest of the class and then just _sits_ there reading the bloody textbook! She finishes Defense assignments first and then _goes ahead_! Oh no, but today, she decided to do something different! When I called on her obvious mistake, she had the nerve to point out that it 'wasn't a mistake, sir, but an improvement'!"

Severus was pacing the floor in front of Albus. Steam practically coming out of that shiny black hair of his.

"Improvement! Improvement! Then she goes on to say that she was merely doing as I _requested_! She wasn't 'following the textbook to a tee, but finding ways to improve the brewing of the potion'! Who the _hell_ does she think she is?"

Albus was no longer hiding his smile.

"So, how did the potion turn out, Severus?"

"What?" Severus stopped, realizing that Albus was still there.

"The potion? How was it?"

"That's beside the point! She has no right to talk back at a professor!"

"But, Severus, have you not told her to stop reciting the textbook?"

"Well, ye –"

"And, have you not told her that brewing is about making _improvements_?"

"I might –"

"So, my boy, what is the real problem?"

"The problem! The problem is that she can't follow orders, Albus! How am I to continue these 'detentions' if she continues to disobey instructions?"

"Severus, was the potion tainted in any way?"

Severus grunted, "No" then sighed, "It was actually a better consistency and a faster brewing time, allowing for more to be accomplished."

Albus gave a wide smile, "Severus, you know we need Miss Granger to brew these potions. She's vital to the destruction of Lord Voldemort. And, there is no problem. The brilliant Miss Granger has done it again! Why all the complaining, my boy?"

Severus sneered, "We don't _need _her, Albus! I could easily brew them myself, instead of having her come here on the pretence of a 'detention.'"

"You know that is not true, Severus. What, with Lord Voldemort calling all those meetings, you need to be able to go at any time. In addition, she has volunteered her brewing skills. I find her engaging, delightful and a terrific potions mistress!"

"She has done nothing _brilliant _only caused more problems! I happen to find her annoying and overly confident!" Severus spluttered. "But, I suppose she is an _adequate_ brewer," he relented.

Severus sank down onto his chair. That's when Albus noticed the neatly wrapped gift on his desk. He picked it up and examined it.

"What's this, my boy?" Albus questioned.

"That, old man, is the _problem_."

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Is it cursed, Severus?"

"Only with Miss Granger's essence."

"She has given you a gift?"

"Apparently, someone has told her my date of birth."

Now Albus looked elated. And Severus…well he looked as he usually did: scowl upon his face.

"Open it, Severus!" Albus was far too excited.

Severus, too tired to argue, unwrapped the perfectly wrapped gift. Inside the box was the most elegant book he had ever set eyes on. It was a black leather-bound journal with an intricate silver design on the front cover. Upon closer inspection it was a snake curved around one side of a ball with a griffin around the other side. There was a note attached.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_Happy Birthday! I expect you don't receive many gifts, but please accept this one. I had noticed the other journal you kept your Potion recipes in was becoming tattered and decided you needed a new one. _

_As for the cover, Professor Dumbledore is correct in his belief that Hogwarts sorts too soon. Although you possess many Slytherin qualities (you're snarky, sarcastic, sly, cunning, etc.), you also possess many _Gryffindor_ qualities. You are the most brave and courageous man I have ever met. You constantly put yourself at the hand of danger to ensure the safety of others and I admire you for walking the fine line between dark and light. Furthermore, despite what you appear to be, I believe you to be an extremely kind and generous man. I would never share a Potions lab such as yours in a million years and for that I am eternally grateful to you._

_I have taken the liberty to record the Polyjuice Potion as the first in your journal as you have constantly reminded me since the beginning of the year my blunder regarding it. However, I do not regret telling you that tidbit of information for it has become a source of great humour and I enjoy hearing you laugh and seeing you relaxed._

_Once again, Happy Birthday and I hope you get everything you've ever wanted for years to come._

_Yours,_

_Hermione Granger_

Severus Snape was shocked. First, the idea that the girl gave him a gift! He was angry because he felt happy when she left it for him, resulting in his display of immaturity in front of the old man. Now, this letter along with the thoughtful gift. He felt weak at the knees, out of breath. This seventeen-year old girl made him feel like a teenager all over again.

Despite his _many_ complaints to Albus over the past months, he had come to enjoy _Hermione's_ presence in his lab. They had numerous intellectual conversations including ones about Potions to ones about Muggle Literature. He found her to be insightful, determined and feisty, despite what he has said to Albus.

Over the months, he found himself looking forward to her 'detentions'; they became the highlight in his life. He feared for her safety and would silently make sure none of his Slytherins tormented her in the halls.

He found Hermione uncannily similar to Lily when he first met her six years ago. But spending time with Hermione allowed him to notice the obvious differences. He stopped comparing her to Lily because they were actually very different. Hermione proved to be more accepting and determine. Furthermore, she truly worried for his well-being. He could tell from her actions whenever he was called by the Dark Lord.

A few weeks back, Severus realized he was developing _feelings_ for the girl and changed his attitude immediately. He reverted back to his cold, hard self during those 'detentions'. He couldn't have that – not when he was nineteen years her senior, not when he was a Death Eater, or spy as she constantly reminded him, and most importantly, not when she deserved so much more.

Now, she had given him a gift, something she need not have done; somethingthat tipped him over the edge. He realized that she saw the good in him. She saw who he never thought he was. She _saw_ him.

Albus had just finished reading the letter and turned to observe Severus. _The poor boy. This girl in in love with him and he obviously feels the same way about her. _

"Oh, Severus, she cares a great deal for you."

It was silent for a few moments.

"And I for her," it was said so quietly, but felt like he screamed it.

Albus smiled, "Don't fight it, my boy. There is only darkness ahead and we seem to forget the precious moments handed to us now. You deserve this, Severus Snape. You are brave, courageous and kind-hearted, despite what you believe. And Miss Granger, bless her soul, will not give up until she has convinced you of it."

Severus snapped his eyes up to see those piercing blue orbs covered by half-moon spectacles twinkling with mischief.

"And now, my boy, I must depart. Minerva and I have a chess game planned for this evening. I believe you owe Miss Granger a thank you. Perhaps a nice evening _brewing_," Albus chuckled.

Severus sputtered, "Albus! That is most inappropriate. Surely, you cannot be suggesting that I –"

"I haven't an idea as to what you are referring to, child. I must be off. Do have a pleasant _evening_. Happy Birthday, Severus," Albus said walking out the door.

Severus sat there like a gaping fish for several minutes replaying Albus' words in his head. _That meddlesome old fool!_ He saw the letter once again and suddenly, a small smile graced Severus' face. He ran his fingers over the '_Yours, Hermione Granger' _for several moments.

He quickly grabbed a quill and parchment.

_Miss Granger,_

_Please be here tomorrow at 6 pm for your detention._

_S. Snape_

He considered thanking her for the gift in the note, but decided against it. _I should do it in person tomorrow. I shall thank her properly_.

"Dobby!" He called out

Suddenly a small elf appeared.

"Yes, Professor Snape? What can Dobby do for yous?"

"Could you please give this to Miss Granger?"

"Certainly!" With that, Dobby took the note and disappeared quickly.

Severus went to his desk and opened his new journal. On the inside cover was Miss Granger's elegant scrawl:

_Professor Severus Snape  
__"Neither a wise man nor a brave man lies down on the tracks of history to wait for the train of the future to run over him."__  
You are both wise and brave. I only hope you know how much we need you.  
Hermione Granger_

Severus felt his heart lift. This girl affected him in ways he thought were not possible. He was indefinitely looking forward to seeing her tomorrow. He looked at the letter again and saw the '_Happy Birthday_'.

Smiling softly, he whispered, "Happy Birthday, indeed."

**A/N: I had to give a tribute to Severus Snape on his birthday. I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
